


I'll admit I'm a lousy liar

by torigates



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marshall got passed his shock, and Lily’s news sunk in, the two of them hugged, high-fived, and had several rounds of celebratory sex. Being married was awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll admit I'm a lousy liar

“I’m pregnant.”

After Marshall got passed his shock, and Lily’s news sunk in, the two of them hugged, high-fived, and had several rounds of celebratory sex. Being married was awesome.

Lily lay, half-sprawled over Marshall’s body, their limbs entangled, the two of them still sweaty and breathing hard.

“That was awesome,” Marshall said. He brushed Lily’s hair off of her face and tucked the stray strands behind her ear. She smiled up at him.

“I think that’s a new record for us,” she said.

Marshall held up his hand and Lily high-fived it. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She almost couldn’t believe how happy she was. They were going to have a kid. Marshall was going to be a dad, and she was going to be a mom. They had made a human being. It was truly awesome in every sense of the word.

“I think we should keep this just between us for a little bit,” she said after a quiet moment.

Marshall nodded. “How come?”

Lily shrugged and didn’t answer for a minute. She could cite all the baby books she’d read in preparation for this moment that said you shouldn’t share the news until after the first trimester, but that wasn’t the real reason. “I just want to have this be ours for a little while,” she said. “Before the world comes in.”

Marshall looked at her with an expression of pure love and happiness, and Lily thought she couldn’t be happier.

“So we’ll keep it to ourselves,” he said.

“We’ll keep it to ourselves.”

 

 

 

And that was the plan, in any case.

 

 

 

Robin:

 

 

 

Robin and Lily were out just the two of them for a change. It had been a while since Lily had got to spend some quality time with her friend, and she had been looking forward to it. The boys had been roped into some kind of function at GNB (from what Marshall said, it sounded like Barney had convinced the other two to attend), and Lily was happy to sit this one out.

Robin came back from the bar with two glasses of champagne in her hands.

“What’s this?” Lily asked with a grin.

Robin slid into the booth. “I don’t want to brag or anything,” Robin said in her bragging voice. “But you’re looking at a girl with a by-line.”

Lily sat forward putting her hands flat on the table. “What?” she asked.

“Though technically I’m not sure TV Reports have by-lines per se,” Robin continued.

“You wrote a segment?” Lily asked.

“I wrote a segment!”

Lily squealed. “Robin, that’s amazing!”

“I know!” Robin handed her the glass of champagne, holding her own up for a toast.

“To your success,” Lily toasted.

They clanked glasses, and each took a sip. Lily quickly spat hers out. “Oh shit,” she said.

“What?” Robin asked, looking concerned for her friend’s health and sanity. People around them were giving the two of them funny looks.

“Sorry,” Lily said to the people around her. They went back to their own conversations.

“What’s wrong with you?” Robin asked.

Lily panicked. “Uh,” she trailed. “I think it’s poisoned!”

Robin just raised an eyebrow.

“Oh fine,” she said. “I’m pregnant.”

It was Robin’s turn to sit up straight. “No,” she said.

Lily just nodded. Robin was on her feet and hugging Lily excitedly. “I’m so happy for you!” she whispered in Lily’s ear.

“I know. But listen, Marshall and I just wanted to keep this between us for a little while.”

Robin mimed locking a key over her lips. “My lips are sealed.”

 

 

 

“And then I brushed my teeth and got into bed,” Marshall finished. “How was your day, baby?”

“So,” Lily said drawing out the word. She had her head resting on Marshall’s shoulder. “Robin knows about the pregnancy.”

“What?” he asked, rising onto his elbows so he could get a better look at her.

“I swore her to secrecy,” she promised.

Marshall shook his head and gave her a kiss.

 

 

 

Barney:

 

 

 

Lily stopped by the GNB offices to have lunch with Marshall, but when she looked into his office he wasn’t there.

She poked her head into Barney’s office to see if Marshall was with him.

“Hey Barney,” she said.

He looked up from his desk. “Lily,” he said with a smile. “What’re you doing here?”

“I’m supposed to be having lunch with Marshall,” she said, and walked the rest of the way into his office, stealing one of the free chairs. “Do you know where he is?”

Barney tapped his pen against his chin thoughtfully. It was a move she was sure he had designed to help make himself look smarter. “That makes you look smarter,” she said, throwing him a bone.

“Does it?” he perked up hopefully. “I’ve been trying to tap into the intellectual chick market.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Marshall?” she asked, steering him back on track.

“Oh yeah,” he paused. “I think he got pulled into a meeting.”

Lily sighed. “Are you free for lunch?” she asked. “We can just leave Marshall a note and he’ll meet us if he can.”

“Sure,” Barney said.

Lily ran back to Marshall’s office and left a note saying she and Barney were eating lunch in the cafeteria, and he was to join them if he got out in time.

She met Barney back at the elevators, and the two of them waited in companionable silence for one to arrive.

“Stop checking out my ass,” Lily said after a moment.

Barney straightened, and grinned at her. “You are looking hot today, Lily Aldrin.”

She couldn’t help it. She grinned.

“Really great,” Barney continued. “There’s something different about you.”

Lily gave him a look. “Quit it,” she said.

He just looked at her, and didn’t say anything. His face screamed, _Challenge accepted_ , which worried Lily.

They grabbed their lunch from the GNB dining hall, and sat at a table. “It’s been a while since I’ve eaten with the peasants,” Barney commented.

Lily rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything.

“You’re really going to town on that sandwich,” he said neutrally.

She froze. “What are you saying?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Just making an observation.”

“Well don’t,” she said.

He shrugged. They continued their lunch.

Marshall joined the two of them thirty minutes later, apologizing for being late. He leaned down and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek, and took the seat across from her next to Barney.

Barney grinned at him, and clapped him on the shoulders. “Congratulations, man,” he said.

Marshall cocked his head at her. “You told him?” he asked.

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “You just did.”

Barney crowed.

 

 

 

Ted:

 

 

 

Marshall convinced her they had to tell Ted. She sat next to Marshall in their regular booth at MacLaren’s. His presence was comforting. She didn’t know why, but she felt nervous. She had known Ted just as long as she knew Marshall after all. He was just as much a part of her family.

“We’re pregnant,” she blurted. Marshall squeezed her knee under the table, and she put her hand over his.

Ted smiled at them in that way he did. “I know,” he said.

“What?” she asked. “How?”

He looked at them, a _come on_ , expression on his face, and Lily felt a surge of love and affection for him. “Barney and Robin,” he said. “Or, I should say, Robin and then Barney,” he paused. “I’m sworn to secrecy,” he mock whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Lily said.

“Why?” he asked bewildered. “I’m psyched for you guys.”

“You’re not mad we didn’t tell you?” she asked.

He waved her off. “You had your reasons.”

She smiled at him, and he stood up. “Now, get over here,” he said. “Both of you.”

Ted hugged them. Squashed between her two men, Lily smiled through her tears. 


End file.
